From Killer to Savior
by snowangel787745
Summary: When Claire needs help, who is there to answer the call? Someone nobody expected: Sylar. Will his attitude last? Has he really changed? Or is he still the monster hidding in the closet? Sylaire.
1. Crash

Author's note: New story! Got kinda bored so here we are. May be continued, whatever you guys want. So read and review if you want more.

IIIIII

Claire walked down the endless row in the Pet store, looking for some stupid medicine for Mr. Muggles. By her mother's orders, of course. She finally reached the medicines and scanned the labels, glancing back and forth from the scribbled description in her hand to the bottles and tubes of medication. After fifteen minutes, and almost all of her patience later, she finally found it.

Claire walked to the cash register and glanced at her watch. Not believing the time she looked outside. The sun was already setting. The cashier handed her the bag and she ran out to her car. She cranked the car and exited the parking lot.

Halfway down the road, the sky erupted into a fierce storm. The rain poured onto her windshield and Claire cursed under her breath. She switched on the wipers and slowed down. When she reached the light, she came to a stop, glancing at the dashboard's clock. Ten after eight.

Suddenly, she felt the car wrap itself around her. She cried out in pain. Claire peered through her window. She couldn't see anything. She wiggled and squirmed until she managed to free herself and throw open the car door. She tried to step out but fell back in as a car flew past her, the complete front end torn apart, obviously the one that had run into her.

Claire cried out again as she fell out of the car onto the road. Her skin was beggining to heal as the driver's door gave out and fell onto her, crushing her. Claire screamed out, swearing and crying as the rain fell onto her. She tried to move but couldn't. She was trapped.

Claire drifted into unconciousness.

IIIIII

Faintly, Claire could hear a voice. It echoed through her ears, but she couldn't make out the words, or determine the voice's identity. All she felt was pressure. An extreme pressure against everything below her neck.

All at once, the pressure was gone. She was being picked up and shaken. She struggled to answer, but couldn't. However, she could now hear the voice clearly.

"Claire! Wake up!"

Her eyelids fluttered open as she was shaken again.

"Oh thank god. Claire can you breath?"

Claire could, but couldn't answer. She could barely see. Everything was blurry. She could now feel the numbness subside and she could feel that she was wet, drenched in rain water. She could also feel that she wasn't on the road anymore, but laying in someone's lap. She focused, trying hard to see clearly.

She tried and she tried. After a few moments, her efforts payed off as her sights landed on the face of a man. She concentrated harder until she could see his features. She inhaled as she discovered who he was. "Sylar?" she asked, her voice strained and groggy.

Relief flodded over his face. "You can breath. Claire do you remember anything?"

Claire thought back, trying to remember what had happened. Finally, the whole experience came rushing back to her. "Car...drove...away..."

Sylar nodded. "Good, you don't have a concussion." Claire could feel herself being lifted from the ground with ease. She silently expressed her approval of his strength. She could now see perfectly clear, aside from the distraction the rain provided.

All the sudden, she was being layed down onto a seat. A dry seat, much to her comfort. Sylar sat her up and wrapped a warm jacket around her shoulders. "Thanks."

He nodded as he tried to buckle her in. She slapped away his hands. "I've got it."

Sylar couldn't help but chuckle. _Leave it to Claire to go through an accident and stll want to buckle her own seatbelt._

He walked around the car to climb into the driver's seat, driving down the road.

"Where are we going?" she asked, voice still strained. "I'm taking you home."

Claire leaned back against the seat in silence. She was quiet the whole time he was driving, as was he. Claire glanced at the clock. Nine seventeen. Sylar pulled into the driveway, and walked over to open her door. She slumped out of the car, and Sylar caught her as she almost tumbled to the floor. He supported her as they walked to her door. Sylar reached out a hand and swiftly knocked on the door. "Thanks." she said.

Sylar looked down at her and opened his mouth to say something when the door swung open.

"Claire!" screamed Sandra. "Noah! Come quick! It's Claire!"

Sandra grabbed onto Claire, yanking her into the house. "Mom, I'm fine."

Noah came down the stairs, rushing over to Claire. "You're covered in blood!" Noah grabbed onto her as well. He turned and his gaze landed on Sylar. "You! What did you do to her?" Noah pushed him onto the wall.

"Dad, wait! He didn't hurt me, actually the opposite." Noah turned to face his daughter, not releasing his grip on Sylar. "Go on."

"There was a car. It took off. The door fell onto me and I was out until Sylar showed up and brought me here. I;m sorry dad."

Noah released Sylar. "No sweetie. It's fine. Why don't you go clean yourself up."

Claire nodded and Sandra walked with her over to the stairs. He waited until they dissapeared to turn back to Sylar. "Thank you."

IIIIIIIII

So, shall it go on?


	2. Stay

Sylar smirked as Noah wiped off his hands, now wet thanks to Sylar's clothing. "Sorry." Noah frowned. "Sandra, for the love of god, toss down a towel for him. He's getting water all over the place!"

A large white towel and a ratty shirt and torn sweat pants landed on the hardwood floor, silently. Noah threw the towel at Sylar who began to wipe the water from his face and his body. Noah waited until he came back from the bathroom in the fresh, dry clothes to speak to him again.

"Listen up, this doesn't change anything. You're still a monster in my eyes. Now, you helped my little girl, and I thank you for that, but if you try _anything_ so help me I'll but a bullet i your head and burn your body 'till not even the clothes you're wearing are recognizable. Clear?"

"One question."

Noah sighed and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"When you say try anything...what are you referring to?" asked Sylar with a smirk plastered on his face. He loved toying with him. He was so easy. He was an emotionless man until you mentioned Claire. He was putty in her hands, and Sylar had a feeling that she knew it and milked it with pride.

Noah glared at Sylar. "You know exactly what I mean."

"I don't think I do. You really should be more specific Noah."

Noah pushed him against the wall, once again. "Don't touch her. I know all about that sick little mind of yours. I know how you are. I know about Maya." (**A/N: **just in case you didn't know, this takes place after Sylar/Maya/Alejandro crap and before season three.)

Sylar flinched. He never liked Maya. Too whiny. "Okay, screw one girl and you're marked for life. That's just great."

Noah pushed him into the wall harder. "I don't need to know about what exactly you did with her, I just know you did something. Now she's a wreck. Don't touch my daughter. Clear?"

Sylar raised a hand and saluted Noah. "Aye aye captain."

"Good." Noah released his grip on Sylar. Sandra and Claire walked down the stairs and Sandra spoke to Sylar for the first time. "I do hope those clothes fit you okay."

"They're fine Mrs. Bennett, thanks." said Sylar, flashing his new-found womanizing grin.

Sandra giggled. "Call me Sandra."

"Sandra."

Sandra smiled. "Why don't you stick around for dinner then."

Noah groaned. Sandra smacked him. "Noah, that's enough! He saved our daughter, now the least we can do is give the man some dinner!"

Sylar smirked. "That'd be great, _Sandra._"

"Great, we've got an extra plate anyways. Lyle's over at his friends house tonight. Something about video games and pizza, I don't know. Follow me and we can go dig in."

The Bennet girls entered the dinning room and Noah shot Sylar another glare behind their backs. He stepped in front of Sylar who rolled his eyes. When he entered the room, everyone was seated, leaving only one spot remaining: in between Sandra and Claire. He smirked at Noah who silently reminded him of their previous conversation.

On the table was a heaping plate of lasagna, a basket of bread and a large bowl filled with salad. "Help yourself, hon." said Sylar. And he did. Claire's eyes went wide at the sight of his plate. Sandra just chuckled. "Well you're certainly a big eater!"

He smiled. "Yes m'am."

She grinned. "My kinda boy." she whispered.

They ate their meals in silence, not awkward, just quiet. Claire and Sandra were oblivious to the exchanges between Sylar and Noah. Sylar would smirk and Noah would glare. Sylar was screwing with him. He decided to take it up a noch.

"Claire," he began. She looked up at him from her plate. "What?"

"You've got something on your face." he said as he reached out to touch her cheek with his thumb, removing the sauce from her face. "Uhh, thanks." she mumbled, looking down at her plate again. He glanced over at Noah who was grasping his fork awfully tight.

Out of nowhere, the lightning cracked and they heard a car alarm. Sylar jumped up and glanced out the window. "My car!" he wailed. The Nissan was twisted into a heap of metal and broken glass. Noah laughed out loud, unable to control himself. Sylar turned around and growled. That's right, he actually growled. Sandra came up and smacked Noah on the arm. She walked over to Sylar.

"You can stay here tonight. Tommorow we'll call you a rental car."

"Thanks Sandra." he said, adressing her, even though he was looking directly at Noah as he spoke. Noah couldn't take it. He retreated to the kitchen, mumbling the whole way. Sylar could hear him scraping the fork against his plate. Sandra rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. He's just bitter, 98% of the time. You can sleep in the guest room. Were you finished, or were you done?"

Sylar pondered for a moment. He had two options: continue to eat and annoy Noah, or go to the guest room to snoop. He chose the later. "Yeah, I'm pretty much done."

"Okay, well just follow me and I'll show you to the guest room."

Sylar did as told and followed her up the stairs. He followed her down a hallway, past several rooms until she stopped. He almost ran into her. She opened the door and gestured for him to enter. "Alright here you go hon, now you just make yourself comfortable. I'm usually the first one up and I make waffles, you eat those right?"

He nodded taking a seat on the large, soft bed. He yawned and she said goodnight to him, closing the door behind her. He listened closely with his intensive hearing ability. He knew it would pay off someday. He could hear her steps on the carpet of the hall. he heard her step down the stairs. He waited. When he heard her turn on the sink, he got up and walked into the hall.

Time for some snooping.

IIII

Please please please review! anonymous reviews welcomed!


End file.
